Gemini
by hasenherz
Summary: -1971- " It runs in the family," Laura Bristow reflected "My grandmother also had a twin sister." rnSo what if this history repeats itself? -slightly AU-
1. 1971

Disclaimer: All Alias related characters belong to JJ Abrams. I am not writing for any kind of profit.

This is my very first (alias) fanfiction. I naturally depend on reviews!  other chapters will come sooner or later..

1971

In a green tiled room a pregnant Laura Bristow was waiting for her appointment with Dr. Freeman. Boredom had brought her to studying everything in the room;

"Everything" was mostly to her dislike. She hated these olive-orange tile patterns that were modern these days. They lured one into insanity by counting them one by one. Laura couldn't fight the urge and started flipping through the maternity magazines on the table next to her. A feeling of sickness arouse in her. She hated this American Way of life. Back in Russia, everything was more simple. The people there didn't have the choice between Pampers or Dixies or whatsoever plastic diapers, they didn't even know that they existed. She hated the capitalism this country was so proud of.

Irina Derevko had joined the KGB out of love to her country and the ideals of Marx. Hah, but now she wasn't Irina anymore, she was Laura Bristow, sent to the United States of America to win the trust and love of a high ranked CIA agent. Obviously, she had proved that she had been very successful on this operation so far. Within 3 years of more or less hard work, Irina was not only married, she also had managed to get pregnant.

Oh, she missed Russia these days.

The brunette woman knew that she was sitting in a CIA hospital. It was one of the government's special offers for their employee's families to take full medical charge for them. It could cause a lot of trouble in the next few months. But Irina was used to trouble and as she sat there, she was able to crack a smile. while smoothing the leather fabric of her purse. The door burst open and Dr. Freeman waved her into his office.

" Hello Mrs. Bristow, please take a seat. So, how are we feeling today?" Dr. Freeman greeted her warmly.

"Fine, thank you." The doctor pulled out her medical record.

"The results of your AFP test came in yesterday. The amount of a protein produced in the fetal liver that was measured in your blood has increased." He smiled expectantly, as if she didn't know what he was aiming at.

"Twins? "

Irina tried to keep her tone surprised.

"Yes, Mrs. Bristow, you're right, congratulations, you are definitely becoming a mother of healthy twins. We'll schedule you an ultrasound for further determination concerning the question of identical or fraternal twins, the gender and so on."

During her first trisemester check up two weeks ago Dr. Freeman had suggested that she could be having a multiple pregnancy. Irina directly informed her Russian contact and the KGB reacted promptly. They had created a plan in her best interest, as they put it. The Russian physician she had met previously confirmed her state and gave her further instructions. She would give birth to both children but one of her babies would be separated after labor. It would be brought back to Russia under the care of Irina's mother in Moscow. A few years later Irina would hopefully follow her abandoned child back into her homeland Russia. Of course she had already developed feelings for both of her unborn babies but she would have to leave one behind in America. After all, a loving father would take care of it. A picture of Jack came into her mind, it was the day she told him she was pregnant. His ever so stiff face was full of emotion. She painfully realized that she would have to leave him behind too...

Laura sat on the side of the gynaecologist's chair and wiped a few tears of joy away.

"It runs in the family," she reflected "My grandmother also had a twin sister."

"How wonderful ! Well, then let's go on with the other details."

Dr. Freeman turned away towards his desk. This was the chance she had been waiting for. Irina carefully took a syringe out of her purse and prepared it for her further actions.

" Mr.Freeman, may I also risk a look?"

He didn't even have the time to answer, she had already injected him with a liquid which was able to set the victim into a temporary hypnotic state of mind-loss. Grasping his shoulders, she demanded:

"Dr. Freeman, look at me. You will not be able to remember the last 5 minutes of our conversation. The results from the AFP test for multiple pregnancies of your patient number 1215-7, Mrs. Laura Bristow, have shown a normal amount of fetal protein in her blood. She is expecting only one child, due to the negative test results. Have you clearly understood every word I said?"

The dazed doctor nodded his head. Irina didn't feel that much sympathy for him as she released his shoulders out of her firm grip and let his head slump on the desk. She hadn't liked him anyway. But the mother-to-be didn't have much time to think about it and the fact that she was almost 4 months pregnant already slowed her speed.

Out of terms of privacy the doctor's office was not attached to the surveillance cameras of the CIA. Causing no suspicion, Irina opened her medical record and switched the original results with the fake copies her contact had provided her. She glanced quickly at the authentic documents and shoved them into her purse. Her blood sample at the laboratory had already been swapped by an other Russian agent. No one would even get the idea that she was having twins, the KGB's plan was well prepared.

A few minutes later the doctor woke up from his unconsciousness. Laura Bristow was leaning over him with a worried glance on her face.

"Mr. Freeman, is everything all right? The minute I sat you broke down. Shall I get you a nurse?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Bristow. It must have been a circulatory disturbance or something else, I'm feeling old these days." Laura nodded sympathetically. Without hesitating, the doctor went on:

"Well, we will just forget this incident and get to the reason why you came." Dr. Freeman paused and sighed. "Mrs. Bristow, my suggestion was wrong. The results of the AFP test are negative. You will give birth to one single child."

" What matters to me is a healthy child, Dr. Freeman." Irina smiled satisfied.


	2. Pollux and Castor

Hello again! Sorry for not updating during the week but i didn't have the time to write cause i was very busy. I'd like to thank all my reviewers ( there are a bunch of them, i know ; ) It's the small things that count in life. You guys keep this going on. Ok, enough.

The story is set in season 1 shortly after they found rambaldi's journal in argentina during ( I think it's Time Will Tell) So Sydney has no idea her mother is alive.

... POLLUX...

2001

Trujillo, Honduras

The sun shone brightly upon the café.

"Could you give me fire, misses?"

Ana Espinosa smiled smugly at the woman sitting across her table. The magazine that had covered her face now revealed a woman in her late twenties, as Ana thought. Her hair was dark brown and cut into a geometrical short bob, expensive shades darkened her eyes. The form of her face was a little bit edgy but she didn't fit to the usual Slavic blond-blue-eyed type you would have expected by reading the name on the file Ana was given. Nevertheless it was a beautiful face. Somehow it reminded her of someone she knew.

"Of course." She bent over to light Ana's cigarette.

"Would you mind joining me?" Ana asked while holding the pack in front of her. She studied her face and paused:

"Well, it depends on the brand...I don't smoke anything that isn't worth it."

Ana chuckled. It was quite sure they were not talking about plain cigarettes now. This woman knew how to play the game very well.

"Havana light. Estimated in this area. Worth about 10.000 $ a job." Ana blew the smoke in her direction.

"You think I would go for that?" She asked challenging.

"Yes. You are in need."Ana countered.

The other woman nervously pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Deal." She stated simply. Ana left the table smiling.

After watching her vanish she picked up the cigarette pack Ana Espinosa had left and opened it. Inside she found a phone number.

After throwing some cash on the table, the young woman left the café and pulled out her cell phone to dial the number she had already memorized and destroyed.

"Cigarillos de Havana. Me llama María Casavella. Puedo ayudarse?" a Spanish-speaking phone operator answered her call.

"Vera Juvalkova. I'm calling for further information." Silence grew on the other side.

"Un momento, por favor."

Vera sighed. Her commissioner tried his best to keep deep cover.

"Ms. Juvalkova, I almost thought you were out of business. What took you so long?" The mocking voice of a man came from the other side of the line.

"Brotec. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Let's drop the small talk and do business." Vera answered him sarcastically.

"My, look who hasn't changed. I have something new for you. Come to my villa and we will discuss everything there. You still know where to find me?"

" I'll just follow the smell." She stated and hung up on him.

... C A S T O R...

2001

Los Angeles

Inside the credit dauphine building Sydney Bristow was sitting in abriefing with Arvin Sloane and her other colleagues. Their new mission was again concerning the 15th century seer Rambaldi.

"Thanks to your excellent work in Argentina we now have conceived the information on Rambaldi's close friend and mentor Ignazio Giminiago we have been longing for." Sloane nodded appreciatoryly at Sydney and Dixon.

Sydney briefly focused Dixon's monitor opposite to herself. The "we" didn't exist. She couldn't share Sloane's passion for medieval prophecies. Sydney couldn't think of anything she could ever be able to have in common with that monster. The "we" was just a sly little gesture that showed that they all belonged to one family, the so called CIA. She shivered slightly.

"Giminiago was tortured to death by catholic inquisitors who accused him of spreading black litany in the name of the devil. He was a genius, no doubt, and he saw and believed in Rambaldi's potential. His death taught Rambaldi the lesson to be cautious. To honor his dead master, Rambaldi ordered to stitch a monogram into his catafalque. This monogram had encoded coordinates to the site were Rambaldi stored his superior's intellectual inheritance. It was the last secret Giminiago carried into his grave."

Sloane paused to upload a picture of a gray-haired man in his fifties.

"Josepho Vuernes, rather known under the name José Vasquez. He worked at the central police department in Honduras and was imputed to be corruptive. He was linked to the drug distribution but somehow managed to disappear without being pursued by either the government or the drug traffickers. A few days ago he was located in Medellín, Columbia where he started a new existence under the pretence as a self-made estimator of archaeological South-American treasuries, including an Rambaldi artifact that is of great importance to our further missions. The catafalque of Ignazio Giminiago."

Sloane paused meaningful.

"Sydney, Dixon, you will fly to Medellín. Your mission is to approach Josepho Vuernes as art connoisseurs interested in antiques of the Conquistadorian time. Steal the catafalque and retrieve it to SD-6. Marshall will show you the gear."

"Ah, yes; umm. Let me see. It's nothing special, ah, actually it's something you can buy any store with the itsy bitsy difference that it doesn't look as flashy as this one, by the way, hehe the price is way over hardware store limitation and a-"

"Marshall."- Sloane's annoyed voice cut him off abruptly.

Intimidated, Marshall went on, holding an inconspicuous pen in his hand.

"It is a multifunctional pen. But you don't use it to write. The four pen leads have four functions. Green for cutting glass and steel, the red one has a small USB entry, black for tranquilizing everybody in a four meter distance and the blue one is able to trigger this explosive."

Marshall handed Sydney the thin explosive that could be attached to the palm of her hand.

"When does our flight start?" Dixon asked.

"In two days. You can leave the office now so you can prepare yourself for your new mission. Good luck." Sloane ended thebriefing with handshaking.

Sydney left the credit dauphine building with worried glance. On her way to the parking lot she would again have to invent a reason why her "bank" had scheduled her a short-termed flight to -well, how about Boston this time?- because of reasons similar to– yeah, you know the bank is about to lose a very important client. I'm the one who'll convince them to stick with us...and so on. Angrily she threw her bag onto the passenger's seat of her jeep.


	3. parallel universe

………………………..POLLUX ………………………………………

Honduras

Vera slammed the cab door shut and glanced at the place. It was one of those rich neighborhoods in the outskirts of every Central American city with high fences and cautious security men guarding precious villas which were, under the surface, nothing more than convict settlements. Brotec fitted into this place like a rat in its hole. He originally came from Yugoslavia where he had is own drug trafficking going on. After a while he got uncomfortable and settled to Honduras.

She walked up the doorway and was soon led into Brotec's living room.

He hadn't really changed since the last time she saw him, sitting on his sofa in his fashionable designer clothes. But the woman next to him was new. It was the woman from the café. She put on the smug smile that she had given Vera earlier.

"Hello dear!" a smile crept up Brotec's face. "I have the pleasure to introduce you to my love, Lola."

They shook hands. Vera returned her smile, more out of reasons of politeness than friendliness.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Lola asked.

Vera studied her face for a brief moment. Something was wrong with this woman.

She didn't fit into Brotec's usual pick of women. Years ago, he would have never let his girlfriend get involved into work. Whatever.

"Lola, tonta mia, hand me the file and something to drink." He waved her question off with a gesture. Well, something in his attitude to women would never change.

"Listen Vera, this is the job: José Vasquez," Brotec showed her the picture, " he used to be a man I could trust my dear life. Nowadays something rare." Brotec sounded pathetic.

"He worked at the police's drug trafficking department here in Trujillo and always kept the investigators at arm's length for me. I mean I paid him on a monthly base so I could keep myself a low profile! But one day, without a warning, he just left the department to start a new life searching for antique bullshit! Didn't give a damn about how hard it is to find a new leak in that system accepting his payment. Thought he could get rid of me by sending his friendly colleagues to my place. But he didn't now who he was playing with.

Find him and bring him to me. One of your easiest jobs."

Brotec's face had gone red during his speech. So it was all about revenge. Vera took Vasquez's file wordlessly.

The silence broke as Lola poured red wine into Brotec's glass. He hastily took a sip.

"You'll get your money as soon as you've finished the job."

Vera nodded and headed outside.

* * *

………………… CASTOR …………………………………………..

Los Angeles

Later the evening Sydney had just changed into her running clothes as she received the usual call from Joey's Pizza.

"Fran, I'm off for a walk. I have to clear my mind."

Francie poked her head around the corner. The expression of her face showed the usual confusion.

"Literally, your constantly running around, Syd. As your friend I think it is time for a ladies wellness weekend on Hawaii, don't ya think?" Sydney smiled at her playful tone.

"Sorry Fran, not at the moment. Maybe in two weeks or so." Sydney apologized and waved her friend goodbye.

As she walked in the warehouse, everything was at the same place.

"Hi" Sydney's CIA handler Michael Vaughn always started their conversation with a short greeting.

"Hey."

"Sorry I didn't call you earlier but lately all were doing is analyzing the pages of the Rambaldi journal you found in Argentina.

"Oh yeah?" Sydney smiled at him mockingly. But she still had to admit that he looked somehow worn out.

"Sloane gave me the next few days off so I can restore my energy for my next mission. So either ways you couldn't have reached me earlier because I was having my nails fixed with Francie."

"What a generous offer. I think I am working at the wrong place." Vaughn replied sarcastically and Sydney grinned.

"So what's my counter mission?" Sydney questioned.

"You'll just have to take pictures of the monogram on the catafalque. Here is your camera. It will automatically send the pictures back to the CIA."

"Not very complicated."

"Well no, but you still have to be careful. Ana Espinosa has been reported in the Central American area. We have been watching her movements and lately she hasn't shown any activity. Probably she slipped out of our radar. Ana might be on the same case as you. Be cautious."

Sydney's face darkened as she heard the name of her nemesis. It was like a game of Ping-Pong they both played every time they met. Either she or Ana had the lead.

"Do you want a peppermint?" Vaughn jerked her out of her thinking.

"What!" Sydney quickly thought of a reason why he asked. Did she have bad breath?

"Oh no no!" Vaughn nervously shoved his hand through his hair.

"No, that was definitely not what I was aiming, sorry."

Sydney painfully realized that she had spoken her question out loud.

"It's from Weiss. Well, actually from his nephew. The kid is a boy scout and he had to sell peppermints to get the newest version of a game boy. So Weiss had pity on him and purchased about a ton from his nephew so he could afford it. And now it is mid may and the office smells merrily like Christmas."

Sydney laughed at the thought.

"I'd love to have one." Vaughn gave her the peppermint. For a millisecond his hand brushed hers like electricity.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Vaughn." She said warmly and left the warehouse somehow affected with a glowing smile.


End file.
